Mi noche con Chat Noir
by Memo Trendy
Summary: Un akuma ataca la ciudad y Nathaniel es herido durante el ataca, Ladybug le otorgará la misión a Chat Noir de cuidar de él mientras ella rastrea al akuma ¿Será que algo más ocurra en esa noche con Chat Noir?


**POV Nathaniel**

El atardecer era perfecto, la luz hacia un contrate increíble con la Torre Eiffel era el escenario perfecto para mi dibujo, así es estaba sentado en una banca desde donde veía la torre con todo su esplendor era perfección pura todo y así empecé a dibujar la paz era ideal pero por cualquier distracción me coloqué mis audífonos para oír música y así desconectarme del mundo por un momento, de repente comencé a escribir el nombre de cierta persona en una esquina, sacudí la cabeza lo quería borrar pero eso sería arruinar el dibujo así que lo deje ahí

 _Chat Noir_

Ese nombre llevaba semanas pasando por mi cabeza y no puedo sacármelo, hay algo en ese héroe que me hace olvidar lo que siento por Marinette lo cual es cada vez menor ya ni siquiera creo estar enamorado de ella, ahora ese héroe gatuno me está haciendo latir el corazón a su máxima potencia ¿Será que me enamore de un héroe? No lo sé esto es muy raro sentir algo por alguien que no recuerdo haber conocido en persona bueno no del todo yo... Empiezo a oír ruidos parecidos a los de gritos de personas pero muy bajitos, levante la vista solo para ver cómo la gente corría asustada hacia todos lados me quite los audífonos y me levante solo para ver cómo había un hombre volando cerca de donde estaba, cada que alzaba sus manos lanzaba rayos y truenos

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Corran cobardes!- Gritó mientras seguía lanzando rayos, guarde mis cosas en mi mochila y comencé a correr junto a toda la multitud de gente la noche ya había caído y lo único que alumbraba eran las luces artificiales voltee y vi que el tipo ya no lanzaba rayos o más bien no podía hacerlo ¿Se habrá quedado sin energía? Pero pregunte muy pronto ya que el hombre se acercó a los cables de luz y al agarrarlos absorbió la electricidad y como consecuencia la ciudad se apoyó por completo apenas lograba ver lo que había a 2 metros frente a mí oía a la gente caer y chocar entre ellos y justo cuando iba a correr en otra dirección algo exploto no estaba tan cerca como para quemarme pero si lo suficiente como para que la onda expansiva me lanzará lejos de ahí caí al suelo, me golpeé la cabeza muy duro y una luz se alumbró cerca mío, era el mismo tipo que dejó oscura a la ciudad y la luz era la electricidad que salían de sus manos era mi fin lo sabía estaba a punto de golpearme pero un yo-yo lo detuvo

\- No deberías jugar con la electricidad es peligroso- Era Ladybug ¡Estoy a salvo! Pronto la heroina saltó hasta dónde estábamos y golpeó al villano con su yo-yo- ¡Vete!- Me grito y yo hice caso pero el golpe me dejo algo aturdido además de que mi pie derecho se llevó una gran torcedura intente correr pero solo lograba cojear mientras me tambaleaba de un lado a otro

\- Es peligroso estar cerca del alto voltaje ¿No te lo han dicho?- Esa voz, frente a mí tenía a Chat Noir que recién llegaba estaba a punto de hablar pero algo llamo mi atención un estruendo hizo que volteara solo para ver una pequeña explosión amarilla y Ladybug salió volando hasta un extremo de la plaza y el villano hacia el otro- ¡Mi Lady!- Chat me dejo mientras yo cómo podía intentaba llegar a la salida más cercana cuando por fin llegue sentía que mi pie se caería en cualquier momento y fue cuando otra vez escuché los truenos el villano se había levantado igual que Ladybug y ahora seguían luchando pero no había rastro de Chat Noir

\- Aquí estás- Me sorprendí al verlo frente a mí de nuevo

\- ¿No deberías luchar contra ese Pikachu?- Le preguntó y el pareció reír... Oh su sonrisa es tan perfecto

\- Lo iba a hacer pero mi Lady me dijo que estabas herido así que me asignó la tarea de cuidarte y llevarte a tu hogar sano y salvo- Me dijo muy caballeroso- Ahora sube...- Dijo poniéndose de espaldas a mí y agachándose un poco

\- ¿Qué?- Le pregunte

\- Sube a mi espalda, dudo que puedas caminar- Me explico y lo tuve que hacer me subí a su espalda abrazando su cuello y cuando se enderezó me tomo de los muslos para no caer- ¿Dónde vives?

\- Oh...- Me desconcentre un minuto no sabía si por la pelea que se llevaba a cabo detrás de nosotros o porque Chat Noir me estaba cargando- Oh si, a unas calles de aquí por la avenida- Le dije y el comenzó a correr llegamos a mi casa, toda la calle estaba sin luz vaya ese tipo si dejo sin luz a toda la ciudad

\- ¿Cuál es la ventana de tu habitación?- Me preguntó

\- Esa de ahí- Señale la única ventana abierta ya ahora bendecía que mi madre me comprara cortinas amarillas que eran fáciles de ver en la oscuridad, Chat Noir comenzó a correr ¡En la pared! Y en un rápido movimiento entró por la ventana

\- Listo, ya puedes bajar- Soltó mis muslos y yo su cuello y cojeando me senté en mi cama soltando un gran quejido

\- Rayos... Me duele- Subí mis pies a la cama y me quite el zapato- Creo que no caminare bien

\- ¿Quieres que te revise?- Preguntó el

\- Claro tengo un par de velas en mi mesita de noche- Explique por qué la verdad yo no veía absolutamente nada salvo su brillante cabellera rubia... Su hermosa y brillante cabellera rubia

\- Uhhh, bueno yo puedo ver en la oscuridad pero creo que tú no- Por los ruidos sé que abrió el cajón y saco las velas

\- Ahí mismo están los fósforos- Un par de minutos después vi el brillo de la vela en mi mesita y puso otra sobre mi televisión y la última en mi escritorio la luz era tenue pero linda... Y romántica

\- Bien, veamos qué tal ese pie- Se sentó en mi cama con las piernas cruzadas y tomo mi pie

\- ¡Auch!- Me queje es que dolió horrible

\- Espera- Me quito la calceta- Está algo hinchado, lo masajeare- Dijo poniendo sus manos delicadamente al rededor de mi tobillo dolía pero empezó a mover sus manos suavemente el toque era muy suave y frío justo lo que necesitaba para el dolor de mi pie debes en cuando sentía sus garras pero no dolían tanto siguió así un rato y luego lo voltee a ver, la luz de las velas, sus ojos verdes, esas lindas orejitas junto al cabello

\- ¿Te puedo dibujar?- Pregunté sin pensarlo y el pareció sorprenderse igual que yo

\- Uhh si claro digo ¿Qué mejor que marcar la sensualidad de Chat Noir en un dibujo?- Ambos reímos por ese comentario y me levante- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Por mi cuaderno- Cojee hasta llegar a mi escritorio y tome un cuaderno y un par de lápices, tome una silla y la puse frente a mi cama y me senté en ella- Vamos Chat posa para el artista- ¿De dónde saqué la confianza y valor para decir eso? Ni idea pero lo dije y el arrogantemente posó en la cama iba a dibujar pero es que su traje y la luz- ¿Podrías desabrochar tu traje? Solo un poco del pecho- Aún con la poca luz note su sonrojo y de Segura el notaría el mío

\- Claro- Dijo un poco más animado y vi cómo quitaba la cascabel de su cuello y abría la parte superior del traje, así que la cascabel es como un botón para el

\- Bien- Lo comencé a dibujar, acabe el rostro rápido y empecé con el pecho... Ese pecho que desde aquí se veía ejercitado y fuerte y sus pezones que lograba ver eran... ¡Rayos! Genial ahora tengo un bulto en los pantalones

\- ¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó, rayos olvide que veía en la oscuridad ¿Habrá notado mi...- Vaya no tenía idea de que dibujar te extasiara tanto Nathaniel- Dijo riendo mientras me señalaba me puse rojo de la vergüenza y me levante para ir al baño pero como aún tenía el dolor de tobillo y caí al piso y el rápido fue hacia mi

\- Creo que es hora de que te vayas- Dije no estaba molesto solo muy avergonzado ¡El me causo una ereccion!

\- Oye no quería decir eso- Dijo hinchándose a mi lado- Si dibujar te causa esas reacciones no me entrometeré- Pero que idiota puede llegar a ser

\- Dibujar no me causo eso- Dijo viéndolo a los ojos esos ojos verdes que me encantan- Lo causaste tu- Y lo bese...

 **POV Narrador**

Chat Noir abrió los ojos al sentir los labios del pelirrojo se intentó separar pero Nathaniel lo tomo de los hombros y se dejó caer con el rubio arriba suyo, Chat no podía pensar muy bien pero por algo le correspondió el beso, sentía un bulto crecer en su entrepierna, se tuvieron que separar para respirar y se vieron a los ojos

\- Yo...- El rubio empezó a hablar

\- No hables... Me gustas mucho y ahora que te tengo aquí no te dejaré ir- Dijo Nathaniel lamiéndose los labios

\- Nunca dije que me iria- Dijo Chat mientras llevaba al pelirrojo a la cama donde lo siguió besando y comenzó a desnudarlo ya solo quedaba los bóxers del pelirrojo

\- Hace frío-

\- No hables, solo disfruta- Le respondió el Chat mientras bajaba una de sus manos a la parte intima de Nathaniel

\- ¡Chat! –Pronuncio el pelirrojo mientras que la mano del héroe continuara masageando su miembro

\- Guarda silencio- Dijo rubio plantándole un beso a Nathaniel que fue correspondido entre caricias. Ambos chicos estaban excitados, Chat no aguantaba mas así que le quito el guante izquierdo y aprecio mas a su pequeño ratón. Al ver la piel de Nathaniel y ver su sonrojo extremo, no lo pensó dos veces y puso sus tres dedos en la boca del chico- Vamos lámelo

\- S-si- Asintió y abrió la boca para Chat metiera los dedos y al hacerlo comenzó a lamerlos mientras veía a su héroe que al verlo así tan sumiso, tan sensual en esa pose ronroneo sensualmente

\- Así estará bien- Con sus garras de la mano derecha le arrancó la ropa interior al pelirrojo y con cuidado metió un dedo en Nathaniel y lo movió poco; Nathaniel por su parte no dejaba de gemir y de temblar, al principio le dolió todo lo que le hacía pero al ver aquellos pezones rosados se levanto un poco solo para lamer el derecho

\- A-ah Nathaniel eres un ratoncito travieso- Le dijo, metió el segundo dedo y luego el tercero- Con eso bastará- Con su garra abrió una parte del pantalón y saco su miembro y lo fue metiendo con cuidado- S-sí comienza a dolerte...Solo avísame ¿Vale?- El pelirrojo asintió mientras el rubio comenzó a dar embestidas suaves

\- Me duele- Dijo una vez que le otro estaba dentro de él por completo ambos se quedaron quietos un momento y el pelirrojo cayó acostado en su cama moviendo sus caderas, el héroe noto la aprobación y puso las piernas contrarias sobre su sus hombros y empezó a moverse lentamente

\- Ahhh Chat Noir- Dijo mientras soltaba unas pocas lágrimas de placer, poco a poco Chat aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas hasta que la cama se movía levemente se su lugar- Ma-más gatito, no te detengas por favor-

\- No lo haré- Chat sonrió mientras seguía con su trabajo de penetrar a Nathaniel

\- Creo que voy a termi-terminar- En seguida Chat tomo el miembro de Nathaniel y lo empezó a masturbar al ritmo de sus embestidas. Nathaniel no paraba de gemir hasta que se vino en la mano del rubio y poco después este dentro de el. Al final Chat se acostó sobre Nathaniel mientras intentaban normalizar sus respiraciones y de pronto oyeron un grito proveniente desde afuera

\- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- Tras ese grito la luz volvió y por un motivo ambos volvieron a quedar vestidos

\- Tal parece que Ladybug pudo sola- Dijo Chat sin levantarse de su lugar y un ruidoso llamo su atención, la garra de su anillo solo quedaba un dedo- Me tengo que ir Nathaniel

\- ¡No te vayas aún no termino de dibujarte!- Dijo Nathaniel desilusionado

\- Escucha me tengo que ir, pero volveré mañana a esta hora lo prometo- Dijo para besarlo y salir por la ventana

* * *

 **Hasta acá el yaoi hard, los leeré en otra ocasión cuídense**


End file.
